"Maximus"
* * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 500)|mobility = *125 *6 (weight) *80 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 290 |accuracy = |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The "Maximus" is a Primary weapon released in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance It is a gray assault rifle with the 100-round drum magazine. It has the 4X scope, and the silencer. Strategy It deals massive damage, fire rate, capacity and excellent mobility. Tips *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Maximus" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Its 4x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is very silent that you can easily kill enemies stealthily. **This can be further amplified if you are invisible. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long ranges. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. Firing sound *Rapid Fire Rifle's (volume minimized by 75%) Trivia *This gun is based on the real life AK-105 with an added scope attachment. *Despite having a holographic sight, it has a 4X zooming factor while it does not in real life. *Despite having a silencer, its firing sound is slightly noisy. **This makes no sense, as the silencer is supposed to minimize the firing sound. However, it is no longer the case as of 15.4.0 update. *It became much cheaper silent and powerful in the 15.3.0 update. *Its cost was increased to 290 in 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Legendary